


Little Earthquakes

by Danagirl623



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Barry Allen, Falling In Love, M/M, One Room, Past Barry Allen/Iris West, Past Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Single Parents, Tommy Merlyn Lives, Tommy Merlyn is a reformed playboy, Tommy is a PA, Trials, flashclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Tommy Merlyn used to be married to Laurel Lance. They had two daughters, and then Laurel and Oliver Queen disappeared onto the Gambit. They both died (really, truly dead as door nails.)This left Tommy Merlyn who was about to start his rotation as a resident with a difflicult choice.  He was left with two infant daughters, and lots of choices. He pulled out of the program, and applied for a physican assistant's program.Tommy finished his degree, and was hired at a shady Dermatology clinic. While he was there, he noticed a lot of illegal things going on. He contacted the authorities and worked to bring them down. It wasn't just drugs, but false cancer diagnosises too.This story takes place during the trial of the doctors at his previous practice. This wouldn't be a fanfic though if there were enough rooms for the witnesses at the hotel. Tommy meets a cute single father of one during the trial and falls in love.Join me on this fun.Kudos and comments are welcomed!I'm gifting this to my best friend Batty because he gifted me this ship and I love but hate him for it.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Tommy Merlyn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Little Earthquakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ballycastle_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/gifts).



Thomas Merlyn leaned back in his chair, taking a moment to read over his note. He drummed his fingers on the desk, and checked his cell phone quickly. He submitted the note to his supervising doctor. 

“Hey, Dan?” He called, poking his head out of the door. “Is there any way we can have a quick team meeting?” 

The medical assistant nodded her head, and smiled professionally. “I’ll go get the team.” 

Tommy nodded his head, and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. He looked through his documents to make sure they were all signed. Tommy shut down the computer, and ran his fingers over the keyboard idly.

Tommy waited until his team gathered around him, before he spun his chair around. He leaned over to shut the door. “It’s just going to be really quick, guys. I know that because I’m off the next month you guys are getting furloughed. That really sucks, and I’m so sorry for that.” Tommy pulled the three envelopes from his pocket, and handed them out to his staff. 

“I don’t know how much you guys make in a month, so I just wrote checks for five grand. I hope that’s enough to get you through until we’re back in the office making money. I truly appreciate all you do for me.”

The three medical assistants just stared at the envelopes. “Thank you, Thomas,” Dan finally managed. “This is helpful.” 

Tommy cleared his throat, “I fought against you guys getting furloughed. I have been campaigning with every doctor in this office to keep you guys employed for the month.”

“This isn’t your fault, Thomas.” 

“I just want you guys to know that if you ever need anything, please contact me.” Tommy brushed his scrub top off, and stood up. He walked over to his team lead and held his hand out to her. She took his hand, and Tommy shook it firmly. 

“Dan, your dedication and courage in this trying time has been amazing. You’re always calm but energetic. I see you helping out the other teams, and I see you taking responsibility for things that aren’t really yours to worry about. Thank you for what you do for the team.”

Tommy let her hand go, and turned to another team member. “Sid, you are incredibly kind and caring with our patients. You always go above and beyond for our patients. I can see true growth in you from when you started six months ago. I’m so proud of your hard work, and I’m so glad you choose this team to be a part of.” Sid shook hands with Tommy, quickly, and nodded his head. 

Tommy turned to his third team member, and held out his hand. “I really appreciate how hard you’re working, and the daily bullshit you go through to be here. You are an excellent team member and round out our crew perfectly. Thank you so much, Mick.” 

Tommy turned back to address the entire team. “Please take this time to hang out with your partners and your children. I will see you guys when I get back. Take care of yourselves.”

Tommy turned his back on the team, and left the office. He quickly made his way through the building. He glanced at his watch, and realized he was going to be late to picking up his children. 

“Shit,” he muttered loudly, as he unlocked the car. He threw his car into reverse, and backed out of the spot. 

As he was racing to the school, Tommy’s phone rang. He pressed the answer button on his car’s monitor. 

“Thomas Merlyn?” a deep male voice asked.

“This is him.”

“Hi, my name is Barry Allen. I got your number from the lawyer-”

“Oh, hi, Barry. You’re the CSI, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, I am-”

“Why don’t you meet me at the bar tonight? I just gotta drop my girls off with my sisters.”

“I can’t. I’m at the hotel checking-in and there’s- You have kids?”

“Two girls, what about you?”

“A daughter, also.”

“Are you staying with her?”

“Oh, she’s at her mother’s for the next month. They don’t want me around media-”

“I thought that was just me,” Tommy sighed. 

“No, Mr. Merlyn,” Barry said firmly. “I’m calling you because they have us in the same room. I’m calling-”

“Why are we sharing a room?” Tommy asked, exhaling loudly. “I asked for a single room.”

“Yes, so did I.” 

“Did you ask them at the desk?”

“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that! Thank goodness I called you!” Barry said, irritated. “They said there’s nothing they can do. The hotel is booked.”

“Ok, so what? We’re sleeping in the same bed or what?”

“No, we’re not. They booked us in the honeymoon suite.”

“Ok, so what’s the problem?” 

“It’s weird, there’s hearts everywhere, and there’s a jacuzzi tub. There’s two beds, which is so weird because who books the honeymoon suite to sleep apart.”

“Lucky for us,” Tommy said, mildly interested as he turned into the parking lot of the school. He glanced at the time. “Listen, I want to have this conversation, but I have to get my girls from school. I’ll see you later tonight, Barry.”

Barry sighed in frustration. “Fine, I guess we can figure it out when you get here.” 

“Thanks for the call, Barry.” Tommy disconnected the call, and turned the radio on. He scanned the pavement for his twin girls and his heart thumped painfully at the site of them. He rolled the passenger window down and shouted out to them. 

“Hey brats! Know where I can score some weed?” 

Amid shouts of ‘daddy!’ and ‘you’re here!’ two perfect blonde little girls run over to the car. They clamber into the backseat and reach for seat belts. “Where’s Auntie?” Amelia, the oldest daughter, asked.

“Or did your court case get moved again?” Eliza asked, as she finished buckling herself. 

“Thea’s at home. I’ve gotta drop some girls off at home so they can start their fun-cation,” Tommy laughed, as he pulled away from the curb. 

“Daddy, did you give Auntie Thea pizza money?”

“And Auntie Thea likes wine, Daddy.” 

Tommy laughed, and turned left out of the parking lot. “Your Auntie is a giant jerk.” 

“Will you really be gone the whole month?”

“Yes, baby I will be. I’ll face-time you every night. Also, your Auntie Thea is super fun, and I heard… Now, I might be starting a rumor, but I heard that she’s bringing Auntie Sara-”

The girls shrieked loudly in pleasure. “Daddy! It’s got to be true! Auntie Sara is the best.” 

Tommy glanced at the girls in the rear view mirror, before he turned his eyes back to the road. The rest of the ride was quiet as the two little girls whispered to each other. 

Tommy pulled into the drive of his modest brownstone in the suburbs of Starling City. He killed the engine on his hybrid Corolla. Waiting on the porch was his sister and his sister-in-law. Tommy couldn’t help the smile on his face as the twins jumped out of the car to ambush their Aunties. 

Tommy laughed to himself, as the Aunties exclaimed over how big the girls got. “Thea, Sara, I give these girls over to you. Behave yourselves.”

“Never!” Thea shouted, as she ran over to her big brother. “Good luck, Tommy.” 

Tommy pulled her into his arms and held her close for just a second. “Alright, bedtime’s eight p.m. sharp.”

“Nooo, booo, Daddy!” Amelia shouted, as she hung off Sara’s back. 

“We don’t do bedtimes when the Aunties are here!” Eliza laughed, as she tugged on Sara’s arm. 

“She looks so much like Laurel, doesn’t she?” Thea asked, pushing her hair off her face, backing out of Tommy’s arms.

“Not anymore. She looks like Sara,” Tommy said, trying not to think of his dead wife. “Hey Sara, have fun. Thea has the emergency credit card.”

“So what counts as an emergency?” Sara asked, trying not to frown. “We run out of wine or pizza?”

“Chocolate milk!” Eliza laughed, pushing her hair out of her face. 

“Ok, girls, I love you both. Have fun with Thea and Sara.” 

Shouts of “Bye, Daddy!” and “Love you!” came from both the girls, as Tommy turned to get back in the car. Thea, meanwhile, went in the back seat to pull the girls’ backpacks out.

“Good luck with the monsters, Thea Queen.”

“Good luck with the vampires, Tommy Merlyn.” 

“The lawyers or the former company I used to work for?” Tommy asked, before he got into his car. 

Tommy took his time driving to the hotel in Ivytown. It was only a five minutes drive, so Tommy got there quickly. He pulled up to the Valet parking, and handed his keys to the young man. Tommy went around the back of the car, and grabbed his luggage from the trunk. 

A porter came over and placed Tommy’s luggage on a cart for him. Tommy smiled at the man, and led the way to the desk.

Quietly Tommy checked in, and used warm reassuring tones with the front desk person before he asked for a manager. The clerk blinked twice, before she stepped away to get her manager. 

A middle aged harried man came up to the desk. “May I help you?” He asked, crisply.

“Hello. I’m the main witness for the Dr. Blackall trial, and I have a roommate. Is there any way that could be fixed?”

The manager stared at him, then sighed. “Look, as I told your husband already-”

“I’m a widow,” Tommy cut the man off automatically. “I am in fact just meeting the man who you’ve decided is my roommate.” 

“I’m sorry, sir, but the lawyers did the room assignments. I’m just fulfilling them.” 

“Well, I’ll get in touch with my lawyer, thank you for your time.” Tommy smiled politely then glanced back at the original clerk who was helping him. “I’m sorry for making you worried. You did a great job.” 

Tommy grabbed his key off the counter, and turned to go to his room. The porter followed quietly. While he waited for the elevator, he pulled out his cell phone to text his sister. The elevator doors opened with a groan, and Tommy stepped into it. The porter followed. Tommy pressed the number four button and rode the elevator to the top silently. 

When the doors opened to the floor, it was obvious which room was his. It had bright red hearts and a small sign that read, “The Newlywed Suite.” Tommy slid his key into the lock, and waited for it to unlock. Once it clicked, he pushed the door open. 

There was a wide open room with a couch, tv, and a beautiful big ceiling to floor window. Tommy smiled to himself, and walked into the room. He turned to the porter, and handed him two twenty dollar bills.

“Sorry, I don’t have anything bigger,” he apologized before he grabbed his own bag. He placed his luggage and suit bag on the floor. He walked over to the window, and slid the door open. It was a beautiful spring evening, and for just a second he wished he was spending this time with his dead wife and their girls. Tommy knew it was an impossible thought, but it didn’t stop him from having it. 

Tommy turned his back to the view, and looked into the suite. Before he could make a move, a tall, lithe man walked into the room. He had a shock of dark hair and was ruffling it as he spoke. It took a moment for Tommy to register that he wasn’t wearing a shirt and his hair was still wet. Tommy felt his mouth go dry, and he involuntarily clutched at the collar of his t-shirt. 

“I know, Iris, I know. It’s just that this is a stranger and I have to co-exist with him.” the man was saying into his cellphone, as he paced. “This is not ok, Ir-” The man cut himself off, and glanced up at the window. 

Tommy caught eyes with the stranger, and for just a second he swore he saw a lightning bolt in them. He shook his head, and removed his hand from his collar. He cleared his throat, and took a step towards the man. “Hi, you must be Barry Allen. I’m Thomas Merlyn.”

The man smiled kindly at him, and then tucked his phone into his pocket. “Hello, Mr. Merlyn. You’re not at all what I expected.” Barry shoved both his hands into his pockets. “The only pictures of you I could find were from when you were arrested for punching that photographer.”

“He shouldn’t have made a comment about my wife,” Tommy shrugged his shoulders. “But that’s not who I am anymore. I’m a father. I don’t punch dumbasses anymore.”

“That’s a shame,” Barry said with a look of surprise on his face. “I didn’t mean to say that.” 

Tommy laughed, and stepped around the man. “Did you eat? We should order dinner.” 

“Uh, yeah, that sounds great,” The other man said, then glanced down at his chest. “I should also put a shirt on.” 

“Or don’t?” Tommy shrugged his shoulders, as he pulled his own over his head. “Look, now we’re both topless. Is it less embarrassing for you?”

“I’m not embarrassed!” Barry said, defensively. “I’ve got more abs than you.” 

Tommy laughed, and balled his t-shirt up. “You’re right, but I’ve got a pretty rocking Dad bod.” 

Barry’s eyes glazed over for just a second, then nodded his head. “Where do you want to order from?”

“Why don’t you look through the menus and when I come out from the shower, we can order?” 

“Sounds great,” Barry smiled widely.


End file.
